The Joys of Candy Canes
by bleedingxheart
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, and a zany decision of Dean’s results in Draco Malfoy realising how wonderful candy canes can really be. HPDM slash.


**AN: This is just a short little fic released in time for Christmas. Contains slash, but not very strong slash. Enjoy!**

**Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and a zany decision of Dean's results in Draco Malfoy realising how wonderful candy canes can really be. HPDM slash.**

_7:30pm, December 24th_

It was Christmas Eve, and it was dinnertime at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were cheerfully tucking in to their dinner (which that evening consisted of chicken, potatoes and vegetables) and chatting.

At the Gryffindor table, Dean Thomas was rummaging through his bag. His friends' watched interestedly.

"Aha!" Pleased, Dean pulled a stack of rather bulky looking, bright red envelopes out and set them on the table.

Hermione was the first to realise what they were. "Ooooh, Christmas cards!"

Dean grinned cheerfully as he began to dole out the envelopes. "Right you are, Hermione," he said, handing Hermione her card.

Harry Potter received his card next. After eyeing the flashing letters on the front that spelt his name, he opened the envelope to reveal a card that featured a moving scene of children playing in the snowfields. There were children diving down hills on red sleighs, and another group of children having a heated snow fight. Harry watched the shenanigans for a moment, and flipped the card open to read Dean's message of Merry Christmas.

"What's this, Dean?" Ron enquired across the table, holding up what appeared to be a long hook-shaped object wrapped in plastic, covered in red and white stripes.

Hermione laughed. "Silly boy." She said affectionately, absent-mindedly whacking Ron on the arm. "It's a muggle candy cane."

Ron eyed it sceptically. "A muggle candy cane? What the hell is that?"

"Just try it, Ron." Harry encouraged as he attempted to pull the plastic off his own candy cane with his teeth. "They're really nice. They're just candy, after all."

"Why are you giving out Christmas cards, Dean?" Neville asked, who was observing his candy cane curiously.

Dean shrugged. "It's a Muggle thing. Muggles give their friends Christmas cards wishing them a happy holiday season, and sometimes put candy canes in with them. I thought it'd be cool to do it this year."

"It is!" Seamus enthused from around his candy cane, which he had opened in a rare act of intelligence with a well-placed Diffindo on the plastic covering it.

There was general agreement at this. Harry, having successfully created a hole at the base of his candy cane, tore the rest off with his teeth. He put the hooked part of it into his mouth and began to suck with relish.

Across the hall, Draco Malfoy nearly choked on the mouthful of pumpkin juice he had been drinking.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Pansy Parkinson asked, patting him on the back.

Draco thumped himself on the chest. "Fine, thanks, Pansy." He told his friend, unable to take his eyes off the scene that was occurring across the room.

Perhaps it would be best to explain that while he had tried his best, really, to hate Harry Potter and uphold the beliefs of his father, Draco had discovered in the past year that this was quite impossible. Why? Well, purely because one Harry Potter had turned out to be Draco's walking, talking wet dream.

It was shameful. It was horrible. It was awful. But, Draco supposed, there were worst people in the school for him to be salivating over.

Well, alright, there wasn't, but nonetheless, that was how things were. Really, the most unfortunate part of it was that Pansy had discovered back in mid-September why Draco didn't pick on Potter anymore. She had walked into the Slytherin boys' dorm room one evening, which Draco had believed was deserted at the time, and, well…

Draco still cursed himself for forgetting to cast a silencing spell. Honestly, how much of an idiot had he wanted to be? But, unfortunately, that was exactly what had happened. Pansy had heard Draco's moans of 'Harry, _Harry…_" as he relieved himself after a long day spent in the vicinity of the gorgeous Gryffindor, and quickly figured out that it was indeed Draco moaning their supposed enemy's name in ecstasy. She had politely waited for him to finish, and then immediately flung open the curtains around his bed and began to tease him about it.

It was this, plus the months of teasing and knowledgeable winks and grins from Pansy, that made Draco dread her seeing what he was seeing.

"What made you choke, anyw…oh!" Pansy eyes had followed his line of vision and had settled on the sight that was holding Draco so, er, _hard _to his seat.

"Oh." Pansy repeated, glancing sideways to Draco with a wicked grin. "Well, well, looks like Potter has found himself some candy. Isn't that nice, Draco?"

Draco's only response with an incoherent whimper. His face was flushed, his mouth slightly parted, his silver eyes gleaming with lust.

Pansy smirked to herself. Oh, this would be fun.

"Poor Draco." she sighed, struggling to hold her laughter in. "This really has to _suck _for you, doesn't it?"

Draco made a strangled noise, which Pansy guessed was a suppressed moan. Really, it just was too cute, Draco's little 'thing' for Potter. She whole-heartedly supported it, not just because she was Draco's best friend, but also because…well, if anything ever happened between them, it would be damn hot.

Harry had finished the hooked part of the candy cane now, and had begun to focus his attentions on the main stem. Draco made the strangled noise again, his eyes fixed on Harry. Or more specifically, the sight of the candy cane moving oh-so-slowly in between Harry's soft pink lips.

Harry absentmindedly reached up to lightly hold the base of the candy cane, and licked slowly on the tip, savouring the taste.

Draco's grip on his utensils tightened, and he twitched involuntarily in his seat.

Pansy giggled in a kind of evil, perverse glee. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

"Shut up." Draco snarled absently. "Oh my god, if he doesn't stop I may have to jump him right there."

"Dammit, why don't I have a camera on me?!" was all Pansy had to say to that.

Draco marvelled, distantly, that actions that must seem so innocent to Harry were the most erotic things Draco had ever seen. He didn't think he'd been more turned on in his life.

Harry bit down on the candy cane and broke off a piece, causing Draco to give a very audible moan. Several of the younger Slytherins nearby gave Draco a startled look, but he was blind to their stares, all his being focused on the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Turn-Him-On.

"Don't mind him." Pansy smiled apologetically at the younger snakes. "He's…ah…indisposed, shall we say."

Pansy, mainly due to being Draco's best friend, had enough influence over the rest of the house that the younger Slytherins tended to obey and believe what she said, so they turned away without a word.

Harry finished off the last of the candy cane and commenced licking his fingers. Draco would have very nearly moaned again, had Pansy's hand not slapped over his mouth to prevent it.

"Need I remind you that we are in public, Draco, and it would not do to attract attention to your little situation." she purred smoothly into his ear, pinching his arm lightly as she did so.

"Right." Draco said vaguely, whimpering as Harry licked his last finger. "Right."

In truth, Draco had barely registered what she'd said. All he could think of was Harry.

Across the room, oblivious to what he had just put his supposed arch rival through, Harry eyed his dinner.

"I think I might go back to the dorm." he decided, pushing the plate of food away. "I've still got presents to wrap for tomorrow."

Hermione looked surprised. "But Harry, what about your dinner?"

Harry shrugged. "Not hungry."

Hermione began to lecture, something along the lines of 'that's what you get when you eat candy before dinner,' but Harry wasn't listening.

"Thanks for the card and the candy cane, Dean." Harry said, putting said card into its envelope and then the envelope into his bag.

Dean waved a forkful of carrot. "No problem."

"See ya later, everyone." Harry waved, as they all chorused "Bye, Harry!" back at him. He began to depart the Great Hall.

Back at the Slytherin table, Pansy suddenly gave a little squeal. "Look, Draco, he's leaving dinner early! It's the perfect opportunity to jump him."

"I don't know, Pansy." Draco said dreamily, watching Harry's ass as he left the hall.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Her voice was suddenly stern. He turned to look at her.

"You have been goddamn drooling over him for months now, and I've had to put up with every kinky little fantasy you told me about, every lust-addled thought that crossed your brain, and I for one think that you owe it to me, yourself, hell, even the very name of Slytherin, to go after him and jump him. He's alone, he's unsuspecting, _and,_" here she leaned in closer, "_and, _I'd bet a hundred galleons he'd still taste like that candy cane."

Draco was up, grabbing his bag and out of the hall before you could even say 'horny.'

Pansy chuckled to herself, turning her attention to her forgotten dinner. "Better watch out, Potter." she sang to herself. "You're about to know what it feels like to be jumped from behind by a very horny Malfoy."

HPDM

Harry turned into one of the first-floor corridors, humming absently as he walked along. That candy cane had been really delicious. He'd forgotten how nice they were, since the last time he'd had one was back when he was 5, after stealing it from the Dursley's pantry. It had earned him two days in the cupboard, but it was worth it.

Harry checked his watch. It was nearly 8 o' clock. Perfect, Harry decided. Just enough time to wrap those few last presents before the others finished dinner.

Suddenly, he thought he heard what sounded like rushed footsteps approaching behind him. At first hoping he was imagining it, the footsteps came closer, causing him to sigh in resignation. Probably one of his friends, forgetting to tell him something or other. He turned.

He was rewarded with a blurred glimpse of blonde hair before he was tackled to the ground. Wincing at the impact of his back on the floor, Harry opened his mouth to protest this new development before a pair of lips were crushed against his.

The person, whoever it was, was kissing him with a fiery, lust-driven passion Harry had never experienced before. He was stunned for a moment before he started kissing back.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth. Oh, it was everything he'd ever imagined – soft hair, soft skin, soft lips…and Pansy had been right, Harry really did still taste like candy canes.

Draco nudged his tongue against Harry's mouth, which opened immediately. He explored Harry's mouth, savouring the taste of candy cane that lingered there, and lazily ground his hips against Harry.

Both boys moaned, and then it registered in Harry's hazy brain that something hard had just rubbed against him. That meant whoever this person was with such soft lips that kissed him so passionately was…

…a guy.

Harry made a noise of protest against that insistent mouth, and reached up and pushed against the chest above his. He wanted to see who it was that was kissing him.

He was met with a flushed, handsome and very familiar face, which was surrounded with soft blonde hair and was set off by a pair of mercury eyes that were positively burning into him with lust.

Harry's breath caught, and he stared at the person above him in a kind of lust-filled shock.

"Malfoy?"

Draco gave a growl of impatience as he waited for it to register.

"But…but you…why would you…what?" Harry was very confused.

Draco sighed. "Yes Potter, it's me. Yes, I just kissed you."

Harry scrambled away and to his feet, staring at Draco with his mouth open.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Unless you're going to let me do it again, I'm out of here. Merry Christmas."

He was leaving with as much dignity as he could muster for having the hard-on of the century before he heard a soft voice mumble behind him. He turned, and regarded Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?"

Harry was blushing rather hard. (Ha.) His hair was tousled, his lips parted and swollen slightly.

If Draco wasn't already turned on, he would've become turned on again just from that sight.

"I said…um…I wouldn't mind terribly if you, er, did that again." Harry murmured sheepishly.

That was all Draco needed. He stalked forwards again, rather like a predator would stalk its prey, and tackled Harry to the ground again.

"By the way, Harry," Draco breathed into Harry's ear, making the latter shiver with want, "Did you know that you taste like candy canes?"

Draco's lips sealing over his silenced any response Harry might've made, and there was nothing left to say after that, really.

A Merry Christmas indeed.

_The End_

**AN: Yay! I hope that was to your liking. Please review, let me know. You know the drill.**

**Also, I dunno if that happens anywhere else (the whole card/candy cane giving thing) but that's what me and my friends do here in Australia, so yeah. I was eating a candy cane when it occurred to me, if Harry was doing this, wouldn't Draco love it? Thus, the fic you just read. :D**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, please review and I'll see you around!**

**bleedingxheart**


End file.
